gleefandomcom-20200222-history
It's My Life/Confessions Part II
It's My Life/Confessions Part II is a song featured in the season one episode Vitamin D. It's performed by the boys of New Directions during their mashup competition. Finn was stressed from the baby on the way and took decongestants to make himself more awake from Terri, Will's wife who was filling in for the school nurse despite her lack of expertise in the area in order to spy on her husband and Emma. Finn went out to share the decongestants with the rest of the boys, and because of the pill's anti-drowsiness properties, the boys were able to give a hyperactive performance. It's a mashup of Bon Jovi's song It's My Life from their album Crush and Usher's Confessions Part II from Confessions. Part of the dance from this mash-up was featured in the My Life Would Suck Without You dance. Lyrics Finn: This ain't a song for the brokenhearted No silent prayer for the faith departed And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud Guys: It's my life! Finn: It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just wanna live while I'm alive Guys: It's my life! These are my confessions Artie: Just when I thought I said all I can say My chick on the side said she got one on the way Guys: These are my confessions Artie: If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all Damn near cried when I got that phone call I'm so gone and I don't know what to do But to give you part 2 of my Guys: You better stand tall When they're calling you out Don't bend, don't break Baby, don't back down These are my confessions Finn: It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever Guys: These are my confessions Finn: I just wanna live while I'm alive Guys: It's my life Artie: Just when I thought I said all I can say My chick on the side said she got one on the way Guys: These are my confessions Finn: I just wanna live while I'm alive! Guys: It's my life! Critical reception Shawna Malcom of the Los Angeles Times preferred the boys' performance to the girls', commenting: "Their number had the same heart-soaring power as Don't Stop Believin' . And it had Artie. Until now, the wheelchair-bound character has served mostly as a punchline. Last night, he got a much-deserved moment in the spotlight, and he rolled with it, doing his best Richie Sambora on the talk box, then taking lead vocals on the Usher track. Give this guy more screen time already!" Aly Semigran of MTV also enjoyed the boys' performance more than the girls', though opined the episode "didn't have nearly enough singing". Chart Photos S01E06 - 01 - It's My Life - Confessions Pt.jpg NewDirectionsBoys.png My.jpg Videos thumb|right|300px|It's My Life by Bon Jovi. thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by New Directions boys Category:Mash-Up Songs